Falling Over Me
by dazzledNfeathers
Summary: A new school year comes with new romance. Only its a secret... and you'll figure it out once you read this.
1. Chapter 1

**I Dont Own Anything Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I will write more to this story in the days to come. This chapter took me a while... hope you like it.**

I woke up to snoring. 'What the hell, Ron!' I thought.

I had just arrived only a few hours ago to the Burrow and I was getting into the hang of things again. It was the end of summer after all. School was starting in a mere couple of days.

I was sleeping one of the twin beds in Ginny's room. It was a floor up from Ron's room. And his snoring filled the room.

"Hermione." Ginny spoke.

I rose in bed, "Yes, Gin?"

"Can you sleep?" she huffed.

I shook my head. "Ron's snoring sure is taking a toll on my sleep this summer." she said. "I wake up late in the night to it. And the way he talks in his sleep."

"He talks in his sleep, still? What's it about now? Spiders? Tap dancing?" I laughed.

She laughed. She remembered. "No, uh, he mentions you mostly."

I stopped laughing and looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "You do know he has a major crush on you, right?"

I knew but, it wasn't out in the open. I nodded. I needed to change the subject. "So, Harry will be here soon."

"Oh, I know. I'm totally excited. I haven't seen him since the end of last semester." Ginny had always had a crush on him. So much so that she had told him of it at the end of the year celebration in the Gryffindor Common Room. She even got the guts to kiss him.

Their relationship was just taking off. I felt happy for them. Harry is after all my best friend.

But, something deep down felt off. Like I was mistaking this happiness for something else. Had I been too wrapped up in school to see the way Harry looked at me? I had been studying for our O.W.L's last year. I knew of this crush Ron had for me but, now, I couldn't get my head around the idea that Harry was looking at me strangely. Like he used to look at Cho before she ratted us out to Umbridge. That nasty, short bimbo.

"Ginny, aren't you going out with Harry?" I asked simply.

"No. Not yet anyways. I was hoping when he got here that we could establish it for real." she said, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh." I said.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just-" I was cut off by a loud crash coming from downstairs in the living room. We rushed down the stairs to see what happened.

As we got down there, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already standing there, shocked.

To my surprise and everyone else's, Harry was standing by the fireplace. He had traveled by Floo Powder. He was a mess.

He had soot all over his face, hair, clothes. But, there was something that stood out of the mess, he was smiling. At me.

I had looked around the room to see if anyone of the Weasely's were standing behind me, no one was there.

Mrs. Weasely was in her night robe, curlers in her hair. "Harry! You're here early."

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. Everyone. I needed to get away from the Dursley's. They're murder. I didn't mean to wake you." he spoke. My ears rang from his soft, masculine voice.

"Don't worry. Ron's snoring woke us up long before you arrived." Ginny giggled.

"Oh, shut up!" Ron said, yawning.

"I can just imagine." Harry said, chuckling. I couldn't help but laugh right along with him. It's incredibly fun to think the same way.

"So, let's get your things up into Ron's room." Mrs. Weasley began. "Ron, take these for Harry."

"How come he cant do it?" Ron whined.

"Oh, Ronald," I started. "Harry needs to get washed up. Cant you see he's a mess?"

I glanced quickly at Harry. His eyes were on me once again.

I walked back up to my bed, alone. Ginny was waiting until Harry was clean to talk to him formally. She was bound determined to be his girlfriend.

I was sitting on my bed, looking at Ginny's empty bed.

"Sickening, huh?" Ron's voice appeared in my thoughts.

"Uh, what?" Was he reading my mind?

"Ginny. Harry. She's doing too much to further a relationship that isn't going to happen."

"How do you know that?" I asked curiously.

"I'm a guy. He's only attracted to Ginny because she's younger. He's got his eye on another person." He said, knowingly.

"Really, who?"

He shrugged. "He wont tell me. But, I'll figure it out this year."

Ron excused himself to his room when Ginny came running into the room, crying. "Stupid, stupid me!"

I went over to comfort her. "What's wrong? Did you talk to Harry?"

She nodded. "He told me his feelings had changed. What happened at the end of last term means nothing to him. I'm 'like a sister' to him." she said, quoting from the source; Harry.

"Well, I hear Dean Thomas likes you. Why don't you give him a go. He's a nice mate." I said, reassuring her.

"Maybe. I still like Harry though." she whined.

"Ginny, you'll find someone even better." Although Harry is the best I could think of myself, I thought. What am I saying? Harry is just my best friend. Nothing more.

My face flushed, giving away my thoughts. "Hermione, what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. Just need some air. Go to sleep, I'll be back in a bit." I said, walking out the door. I needed time to myself. To think to myself. No one could interfere if I was outside, alone.

I walked through the back door. I had told Mrs. Weasley that I needed some air. She had an anxious look on her face.

I walked a ways down the road leading to the Burrow. Around it was swamp. It smelled. I grew back into my thoughts. Why was I thinking about Harry. I had a perfectly good crusher named Ron. My other best friend. How come it is so hard to not think of Harry Potter? Most of the girls told me last year that they all secretly think of him from time to time. But, I didn't understand.

"Hermione?" I heard. It was a man's voice. The same that made my knees weak earlier. I turned.

It was Harry. "Hey, Harry."

"What in the bloody hell are you doing out here?" Harry asked.

"You just sounded like Ron." I laughed. Then, shrugged. "I'm just- I needed some air, that's all."

He didn't say anything. He understood.

"So," he began, breaking the silence. "Ginny told you what I said?"

I nodded. "She was very happy that you were coming. But, she seemed too worked up over it. In my opinion." I took a deep breath. "Yes, she's liked you since you first became Ron's friend but, honestly, she's a bit too naïve to be with someone like you…"

"Someone like me?" he sounds astonished.

"Well, you're definitely someone who is unattainable these days. With learning new spells to help against the Dark Lord. You need someone who is strong. Open minded but, intelligible. Someone like-"

He cut me off. "You."

I blushed fiercely. Had he truly known what had been on my mind only moments ago, when I was alone?

"M-Maybe." I stuttered.

I turned my head in his direction. He was looking at me once again. This time, his eyes were full of truth and honesty. I only saw this look whenever I was alone with him. He never seemed to be that way around Ron. It was always a joke with those two. Partially because Ronald doesn't seem to take jokes well.

"'Mione." he whispered. "Ginny told you everything? The part about me liking someone else?"

I nodded. Harry moved closer to me, taking my hand in his. Our fingers laced together. I had this feeling something good was coming next. I just didn't want to be dreaming it.

He was now facing me, his eyes burning into mine. I knew exactly what was to come.

"That girl that I like… Well…it's you." He said softly.

I leaned in, as did he. My mind was swarming with thoughts. I felt I had to stop what was going on before we regretted it. "Har-" I tried to say but, Harry's lips ended up on mine.

After what seemed a million years, we pulled away. I pinched myself.

"Ouch." I said. Harry just looked at me.

I pinched him. "Ouch, 'Mione."

I giggled. "Sorry. I wanted to make sure this was real. Not a dream."

He only grinned until he leaned in and kissed me once again. We were in perfect bliss.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dont Own! I tried my best to get the story movingg. I hope its good.**

Harry and I had continued our little charades behind everyone's back. It was the day we were finally going back to our second home.

We all said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She was tearful because Ron and Ginny were the last ones to go to Hogwarts. The twins had their own shop and were swimming in galleons.

Ginny had been avoiding Harry since his arrival to the Burrow. She didn't like that I was always with him either. Ron, Harry and I made it to our usual compartment. Ron was rambling about Lavender Brown.

"She sure grew up this summer." he said.

I scoffed. "She's not an animal, and she definitely wouldn't like the way you're looking at her."

"She must, here she comes." Ron said, beaming.

"Hey, Ron. Harry." she paused. "Hermione."

We all said hi.

"Won, would you want to sit with me and my friends today?" she said, glaring at me.

He turned to us. "Is that alright, guys? I mean I'll see you when we get the school."

We shooed him away. We were more than happy to be alone, in a compartment that had a lock on the door and everything.

As Ron walked away with Lavender, she glared back at me. I just smiled at her, hopefully she understood my silent approval. And that I had no intentions of taking him away from her.

When we knew they were long gone, I got up and locked the door. Pulled the shade down and ran over to Harry's side.

"So, Mr. Potter. What shall we do?" I said, softly.

"Hmm. Maybe just cuddle?"

I nodded in approval. It sounded innocent. Friends can cuddle with friends. It's not a crime.

He positioned himself so he was laying against the wall. I curled up next to him on the right.

My head was on his shoulder. We sure hadn't done this before. We were into snogging in private back at the Weasley's.

Harry had told me, after he kissed me 4 days ago, that he wanted to take it slow. He didn't want our peers seeing us acting differently because then everyone would find out.

We lay there, without a sound. It was peaceful. I could hear his heart beat. My eyes began to close. I let them because I was safe in Harry's arms.

My dreams consisted of the most random objects. The most fondest was Harry. I knew it was clichéd to dream of your boyfriend but, it was nice. I was used to having nightmares. Or being woken up by snoring.

I heard giggling. I wasn't sure if it was just in my dream so I didn't pay attention. Until I heard, "Oh, look at the lovebirds."

My eyes shot open, I sat up and looked to the door. It was Malfoy and Pansy. Harry's eyes were open now. He was glaring at Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing on this side of the train, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Just taking a stroll with my girlfriend. Looks like you got one yourself." He snickered. He looked at my position next to Harry. My hand was on his stomach still. And I was still leaning into him although we were sitting upright.

"I knew the two people who are always in the midst of trouble at school would end up together."

I glared at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked through my teeth.

"Isn't it always you and Potter who, if he is in trouble, you're always by his side? It's rather adorable if you think about it. It's like the Damsel in Distress is really the Hero. And the Hero, well you know what I'm saying." he snickered once again. Pansy just stood next to him, she wasn't allowed to speak.

"Well, at least I don't treat girls with disrespect. I actually let them speak when I'm around." Malfoy didn't like that so much. He simply took Pansy arm and yanked her away, cowardly.

"What a wanker." I said.

"Do you think he would tell anyone?" Harry asked.

"Well, we didn't really tell him what was going on. And obviously, he saw our positions. He will most likely make up a lie. But we can fight it together." I said, taking Harry's hand. I had grown to liking his warmth. He had recently lost his only good family connection, his godfather Sirius. Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange had used the spell Voldemort used to kill Cedric Diggory, and himself.

I had been there for him through all of his times of need, and I wasn't backing away anytime soon.

The train arrived at Hogwarts. Ron came running into the compartment as we were getting our stuff.

"So, how was your ride?"

"Good. I took a nap." I said, smiling.

"So did I." Harry said.

"So I wasn't missed too much then." Ron beamed.

"Not at all." Harry and I said together.

We made our way to the Great Hall for our beginning of the year speech given by Professor Dumbledore. He spoke of the fears of the Dark Lord and that we are our own weapons against him.

After dinner, the three of us made our way into the Common Room. We met up with a bunch of our friends. Hanging out with them was just was I needed to jump start the beginning of the year. Everyone was shocked that I hadn't grabbed a book to read yet. Although secretly, I had a book next to my bed.

About half way into the night, I glanced around the room and saw Ginny talking with Dean Thomas. She was laughing and smiling at him. He's a good bloke after all.

Ron was hanging out with Lavender. Just a train ride and they were inseparable. I was beginning to think his crush on me was over.

I saw Harry sitting by the fireplace. Another past time he missed. Sirius always showed up in the fire to help Harry, talk to him. Harry looked incredibly sad. I put my hand on his shoulder and sat down.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi, Hermione." he said. I could hear the sadness creep through his voice.

"How are you feeling?" Of course I knew the answer.

"Lousy. Wishing Sirius were here to help me." he said.

"Well, I'm here. If you really want help, I can do my best-" he cut me off.

"I don't think you can help me. It's personal." I was taken aback. What was it that he couldn't confide in me to help him?

I leaned back, looking around the room. I fake looked at my wrist where a watch usually was, "Look at the time. I'm going to go to bed. Early class in the morning." I got up, turning away from the fire.

I felt a hand grab my hand, pulling me back. "'Mione. Don't go."

"You want me to stay when you wont tell me what's going on in your mind?" I had to admit, I was hurt.

"The truth is, I needed advice from Sirius about a girl…" he began. "You might know her. She's sort of tall, brownish hair, brown eyes. The most amazing eyes I look into. Oh, and she's really smart." he chuckled.

"What do you need help with?"

"Whether I tell this girl my true feelings." He said blushing.

"Do tell. I mean I can see where this is going. You obviously want to tell m-…I mean this girl the truth." I said, using my 'teacher' voice. It seemed when I was showing someone how to say a spell or just helping in general, I tended to have a different tone.

"Well, I've known you for 6 years. I know everything about you and you the same for me. When I saw you the night of the Yule Ball in Year 4, I was blown away. You looked beautiful. I knew how Ron felt. The way he looked at you that night, he hated seeing you with Viktor. And, I didn't want to admit it until I realized…" He stopped.

"Realized what?" I asked, intrigued.

I heard footsteps. "Someone's coming." he said, exhaling angrily.

I was still looking at him when the footsteps stopped right behind me. I turned around to see Lavender.

"Can I talk with you?" I nodded and got up.

"What's wrong, Lavender?" I asked. I had no idea what she was going to say. She looked constipated. Like the food didn't agree with her. And I noticed whenever she was around Ron, she had this look like she was going to orgasm. I don't know why. He's not _that _appealing.

"I wanted to tell you, that you have to stay away from my WonWon. He finally admitted to having a crush on you. But, it's over now. He likes me." She said, laughing. It was more of a nasally sound than a laugh.

"Oh, there's no problem there. We are just friends. No worries. He's all yours." I walked away joyous. That was extremely satisfying.

I saw Harry got up. I wondered if he was in his chamber. I decided to walk up there. As I made my way up the stairs, I hear him talking.

"What is the big deal, Ron? You're dating Lavender now. You're over Hermione."

"It's the point that I've like Hermione longer. Just because I am with Lav, doesn't mean I cant still like Hermione." I heard Ron say.

"Hermione deserves someone better. You cant like both girls. You have to choose. And the one you choose should be Lavender. She's available." Harry said. I giggled.

"What do you mean she's available? What about Hermione, she's not available?"

"Well, no. She's dating someone." I giggled loudly. I had to cover my mouth so it wouldn't be heard in the boys room.

"Who?" Ron asked, furiously.

"Oh, I don't know." Harry said sheepishly.

"And, she told you?"

"Uh, yea." Harry said.

I knew he couldn't keep the secret much longer so, I casually walked by and said goodnight.

Ron saw me and yelled my name. I stopped in my tracks and walked back to their door. "Oh, hey guys."

"Who're you dating?" Ron said bluntly.

"It's a secret." I gulped.

"And you couldn't tell me but, you told Harry?" He was shocked. And hurt. I could tell by his tone.

"I told Harry because, he is simply- I told him because I knew he wouldn't say anything." I fake glared at Harry.

"You can tell me." Ron said.

"No. I can't." And with that, after sneaking a glance at Harry, I stormed out of the room to my own. I had to sleep on my excuses. Make sure they were logical.

**Please Review. I will definitely write better next time. And Ron will find out....soon.**


End file.
